


hold me

by blueberrytea



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 17:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12731256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrytea/pseuds/blueberrytea
Summary: Merlin and Arthur's last moments.





	hold me

“Just hold me.”

Merlin eased down, drawing Arthur’s face closer to his. Arthur’s forehead was slick with sweat when Merlin’s lips touched to it; the bridge of his nose still straight and true, his eyelashes golden wisps.

“Arthur, I just...” Merlin swallowed, collecting himself. “I’ve been waiting for the right time to tell you, and I realize now that that time won’t ever come, so...I want you to know that I love you, and I’ve always loved you--”

Hands clasped onto his shirt and pulled him down sharply. Merlin inhaled against Arthur’s mouth, eyes blown wide from shock.

“I know,” Arthur murmured as he drew back, centimeters from Merlin’s face. “I love you too.” He smiled, golden as the coin Kilgharrah had spoken of all those long years ago.

“LOL PLATONIC THO” arthur sed and then died lol

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my google drive from like 2014, bite me


End file.
